So Much Lovexoxo
by somuchlovexoxo
Summary: One shots. Open for requests!
1. Author's Note

Hey guys, feel free to leave a review or pm me with a one-shot request. I love to do one shots to songs but it doesn't have to be and if there is anything that you want to happen or featured in the one shot please let me know. If you haven't yet please go and check out my other story **"Before He Cheats"** , thank you! The first one-shot will be up soon!


	2. First Grown Up Christmas(Rucas)

_Guest Request: Please write a Rucas fanfic to make her Rucas heart happy._

I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **First Grown Up Christmas**

"It's already snowing!"

Riley's heart dropped as she bitterly cursed the world in her mind as she watched the snowflakes come down. Why was her Christmas being ruined? The winter storm came out of nowhere and sooner than expected and Lucas was not home yet from his quick trip to visit his family. "I bet his plane isn't going to be able to land here and he is going to be stuck at some airport and miss our first Christmas together."

Josh raised his eyebrows, "This isn't your first Christmas together. You've been together for years."

Riley glared at her uncle. "Our first Christmas in our home together. Is that better?"

Josh shrugged, ready to respond but was saved before he could put his foot in his mouth any further.

"Here Boing, why don't you go finished hanging up the ornaments on the tree," Maya cut in, nodding her head over to the half decorated Christmas tree as she handed him the ornaments in her hand and walking over and wrapping her arm around her best friend's shoulder who had already turned her attention back on the falling snow. "There is still a chance he can make it here." She tried cheering her up.

"He just had to go to Texas."

"Well his family is there."

It was Maya turn to receive daggers, "But you knew that already," she shrugged, swallowing.

"Josh didn't go to Philly," Riley pointed out.

"Well...that's because his parents are at your parent's house."

"He still wouldn't have gone if he thought he was going to miss out on Christmas with you."

"Maybe. Maybe not. I probably would have went with him if he really wanted to go Philly."

Riley scrunched her face up, annoyed, "Now you're saying it's my fault for not going with him."

"No, Riley," Maya sighed. "It's not your fault. This winter storm came out of no where and it sucks but I'm just saying there is still time for him to get here and if he doesn't there is always next year."

"It won't be the same."

"No, it won't be," Maya agreed. "Because maybe next year you'll have other things to celebrate. Just look around the room. We all are growing up and who's to say next Christmas Eve we will be able to get together again."

Riley glanced around the room at the newly engaged Smackle and Farkle decorating the fireplace to Josh finding the perfect spot to place a candy cane to her best friend dressed in her "Merry Christmas you filthy animals" sweater that hung off one of her shoulders who just recently became a Matthews.

"Yes, it really sucks Lucas isn't here but he would want you to enjoy who is here with you and hopefully he isn't stuck in some airport and he is with his family if he can't make it here."

Maya was right. Lucas would want her to enjoy her Christmas.

Riley sighed, "You're right," she said, standing up. "I need to make the most of this."

Maya nodded, giving her a small smile. "Now why don't you go over there and save your tree before Josh makes it look ridiculous."

 **XOXOXOX**

Riley looked around at all of the decoration decorating pretty much every inch of the living while the smell of ham filled the air in the apartment and couldn't help the smile on her face. "You guys," she began, getting everyone's attention. "This is perfect and I jus-"

"Great, now can we eat?"

Maya smacked her husband in the stomach glaring at him before turning her attention back on her best friend. "Continue."

Riley gave Maya a small smile before continuing, "And I just wanted to thank you guys. Seriously. I know I wasn't the best host-"

"Yeah, you were kind of a Grinch-"

"Smackle!"

"I agree."

"Josh!" Maya warned.

"Sorry," Smackle apologized from her seat.

Josh felt his wife's eyes burning a hole on him before he narrowed his eyes in on his wife, "What? It's true. She wasn't her normal self and she has been on the grumpy side"

Maya gave her husband a look that could kill. "Apologize," she muttered under her breath.

Josh rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry, Riley," he said, before looking at his wife and seeing if she approved. "Maybe it's me on the grumpy side because I'm starving."

Riley smiled as Maya shook her head at her husband, but giving him a small smile.

Riley chuckled at her friends. "Apology accepted. You know what? I know all of you know how much I appreciate you and I'm really happy that I'm here on Christmas Eve with all of you. So, how about we eat?"

"I know you weren't planning on eating without me."

Riley's heart skipped a beat and her mouth dropped open. She turned around at the voice coming from behind her and couldn't believe her eyes. "Lucas!" she shouted, running in his arms. "Oh my god, you're home!"

The other couples smiled looking at the couple embrace.

Riley grabbed Lucas's hand, "Let's eat!"

 **XOXOXOX**

"I can't believe you're here," Riley smiled, leaning back onto his chest as his arms wrapped around her. The two sitting on the floor by the tree. "I didn't think you were going to make it."

"Snowstorm or not. I wasn't going to miss Christmas with you. I knew how much it meant to you for me to be home."

Riley smiled, pecking his lip, lacing their fingers together. "Our first grown up Christmas."

Lucas raised his eyebrows.

Riley couldn't help but lean up and grab another kiss from her boyfriend before glancing around the room like she did earlier. "Just look around," she told him, her eyes going to Josh and Maya hovered together over the stove, Maya stirring the chocolate as she laughed at something Josh whispered to her to Farkle and Smackle not too far from them on the couch, Farkle's eyes on Smackle as she pointed out something in the book she was holding. Each couple happily loss in their own worlds. "Look at everyone. We all are growing up. We moved in to our first place together. Josh and Maya are married. Smackle and Farkle are engaged."

Lucas nodded, his eyes glancing around the room before landing on Riley who was looking straight forward. "How about we add another engagement to that list."

"What?" Riley snapped, pulling away some from Lucas embrace to face him. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of the diamond ring he held in his fingers.

"Riley Matthews, will you marry me?"

 **I hope that made your Rucas heart a little better after I most likely shattered it in "Before He Cheats". I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

 **Please let me know what you guys thought by leaving a review and feel free to leave a request! Thanks guys and until next time!**


	3. Like This(Smarkle)

Thank you for your reviews/requests! Keep them coming!

 _Jared E: Can you do either a riarkle or smarkle one shot using a Shawn Mendes song._

I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Anything in Italic is a flashback. This is a short one but I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **Like This**

Farkle took a big gulp from his red solo cup as his eyes wondered around the room landing on the one person he was avoiding the most. He didn't know what it was about her that caught his attention every time they were in the same room together but he wished she didn't. They ended. They ended over four years ago. She straight up told him she was in love with two people and to stop wasting his time on her. She was picking the other guy over him. Lucas. Of course she would pick Lucas over him. He wasn't surprised. He wish he could say he was but he wasn't. Lucas was a catch. He was the boy next door with his good looks and athletic abilities. Everything he wasn't. Every girl wanted a chance with Lucas and when she got hers, she took it. The problem was Lucas wasn't who she called at night. He wasn't the person she went to with her problems or just to have a serious talk with. He was. And always has been. No matter how many times he tried to ignore the phone calls. He somehow always picked up the phone for her but last night he wished he didn't. He wished he didn't go over to her house. He knew he should have stayed home.

 _"Farkle, you know you didn't have to come."_

 _"I know," he told her, watching a small smile come to her face._

 _"You're a good guy, you know that right?"_

 _"That's what you keep telling me every time I show up."_

 _"Have ever thought of not showing up? she asked, seriously._

 _"Every time the phone rings but somehow I always end up here."_

 _He watched her nervously nod and knew something was up._

 _"So, what's up?"_

 _"Lucas propose."_

 _Farkle couldn't stop the drop in his heart and the shock on his face. There it was. He knew he should have saw it coming._

 _"And I wanted you to be the first to know."_

 _Of course she did._

 _"I'm happy for you," he forced out, giving her a small fake smile._

 _He watched her nod, returning his small smile. He wondered why he always went down like this._

Farkle made his eyes look away from her before walking out of the party and tossing his cup into the trash. He looked at the busy streets deciding to walk home and clear his mind. It was time to move on. He told himself that over and over. They were getting married and there was nothing he could do about it. She told him face to face last night with no hesitation from her side. She wanted to marry Lucas and she wanted for him to truly move on from her. That's what she said to him. Move on. Find someone new who will love him the way he deserves. He waited for the sign to change to walk to continue his journey home but didn't move when it finally changed to walk because of the sound of his phone. He pulled his phone out looking at the name that popped up.

Smackle.

He guess he was really going down like this.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave me a review letting me know what you thought. How many of you were expecting Riley? I was not expecting this one shot to turn out this way it just came to me and I went with it and I'm sorry it was more on the depressing side. I had a different idea with a different song I may still do later on. I need some help! For you guys who read "Before He Cheats" I need help coming up with a name for Josh and Maya's son so please leave me some suggestions and even if you don't read it and want to leave a suggestion please do. If you could please stay away from names after Shawn because I haven't decided yet on Maya's relationship with Shawn so no Hunter or Shawn for their son. Thanks you guys and once again I hope you enjoy and until next xoxo**


	4. Coming Home(Rucas)

Thank you for your reviews and requests! Keep them coming!

 _Volleyballer82: can you do a Rucas one shot where Lucas is in the military and Riley is happy when he comes home._

I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

 **Coming Home**

"Penny! Come on, sweetie. Everyone is on their way then it's time to go!"

Riley yelled towards her daughter's room. "Hi, Baby," she smiled as she zipped up her newborn son's pants made out of a pair of her husband's old cameo pants. "Are you excited to meet your Daddy?" she asked, as her heart began to melt that the moment she was waiting for was finally about to happen. "I know he is so excited to meet you, Aussie. He was sad that he couldn't be here the day you were born," she murmured, herself becoming a little emotional at the memory of him missing welcoming their son into the world in person but quickly pushed it away. At least they were blessed that he was able to be there with her through Skype and the connection worked amazingly.

She picked her son up, gently patting him on the back. Her son, Austin, was hands down a Matthews when it came to looks, reminding her so much of her baby brother but their recently turned three year old daughter, Penelope, was a splitting image of her father that at times could bring tears to her eyes when she was really missing him.

She laid her son down in his bassinet before calling her daughter over.

"Penelope come on we need to wipe off a day from the board," she told her daughter as Penelope bounce into the room with her blonde hair up in a headband also made from the same pants use to make Austin's pants. She lead her daughter over to the board giving her daughter the eraser to erase another line off of the countdown to Daddy comes home board.

"Mommy, look! No more lines."

Riley dropped down to be eye level with her daughter, "Yeah, do you know what that means?"

"Daddy's coming home?" Penelope whispered, her eyes hopeful.

"Yeah, baby, Daddy is coming home today,"

Riley smiled wide when her daughter's eyes lit up fully at the fact that her Daddy was coming home. Her daughter threw her arms around her.

Riley looked up fighting back tears. "Are you happy?"

Penelope nodded against her mother, her smile just as wide as her mother's. "I get to see my Daddy today."

"You do," she said, holding her daughter a little tighter only letting go at the sound of knocking and the front door opening.

"Hello!"

"Joshy!" Penelope screamed, taking off in the direction of her uncle.

"Penny!"

Riley smiled at her daughter's excitement at seeing her uncle and couldn't be more thankful that both Maya and Josh willingly changed their lives to be there for her and her children during Lucas's deployment. Not only just those two but their whole group of friends bend over backwards while Lucas was away and would forever be grateful.

"You ready?" Maya asked from her spot in the doorway.

Riley looked around her home one last time making sure all the welcome home decorations were up and that Farkle, Smackle and Zay would easily be able to find everything else to set up the rest and start on the food while they were all picking up Lucas from the airport.

"My husband's finally coming home today," Riley breathed out, smiling to herself before looking over her shoulder at her best friend. "You bet."

 **XOXOXOX**

Riley followed behind everyone dressed in their red, white and blue into the airport, holding Austin in his car seat wrapped up in his American Flag blanket as Cory lifted Penelope up onto his shoulder as she waved her little American flag in the air. She needed a second to take in everything. It wasn't until Maya looked back at her when noticed how far back she had drifted. She watched her best friend tap her husband's shoulder, and him bend down so she could whisper something in his ear before walking over to her.

"You okay?"

Riley nodded, pressing her lips together, remaining quiet for only a moment. "I'm more than okay. I'm moments away from seeing my husband in over six months and he is going to meet our son for the first time while my daughter is getting back her favorite person in the world."

Maya nodded, giving her best friend a smile as she held back her tears.

"Don't cry," Riley ordered. "Because if you start crying you know I will lose it and I don't want to ruin my makeup before seeing my hubby."

"I can't help it," Maya fanned her eyes. "I'm just so happy for you and your kids that he is finally home."

Riley looked at her overly emotional lately best friend questioningly. "Are you...?"

"Am I...?"

Riley's eyes narrowed in, she had been waiting for Maya to announce she was pregnant from the day she came through the bay window when they were eighteen years old asking her to come to the courthouse with her so her and Josh could get married and was still shocked "I'm pregnant" has still yet to come out of the blonde's mouth over four years later.

Riley nodded, giving her a knowing look, "I'm letting this go right now because I know we don't have much time but we will be having a serious discussion later."

Maya playfully rolled her eyes, wrapping her arm around her friend's shoulder as the two joined the rest of the gang. Riley bend down taking her son out of his car seat getting him ready to meet his father.

Her heart started to pound faster in her chest as people started to cheer and clap around the airport at the sight of those dressed in uniform. Her eyes instantly locking eyes with her husband. A huge smile coming to both faces.

"Daddy!"

Riley fought her tears when their daughter scream and took off running when she saw Lucas headed their way. She watched Lucas pick her up and lifted her in the air before bringing her down for a bear hug. She slowly made her way over to him after giving the two a moment. "I think I have someone here who wants to meet you."

Lucas adjusted Penelope into one of his arms so he could a better look at his son and take him in his other arm and hand Penelope to Riley.

He stared down at his son for a moment before placing a kiss on Austin's forehead before looking up at Riley, "He's perfect."

Riley nodded, smiling. "You see your Daddy, Aussie?" she cooed, before looking up at Lucas in the eyes. "Welcome home, baby."

Lucas placed a soft kiss on Riley's lips. "Glad to be home."

Riley stayed close to Lucas as he greeted everyone else while keeping hold of their son. She placed Penelope on the ground, grabbing one of her hands to hold as Lucas grabbed the other. The four walking out of the airport together as a completed family.

 **XOXOXOX**

"Hey, do any of y'all need a beer?" Riley asked through the kitchen window, taking in her husband and friends sitting around the fire in their backyard.

"I do!" Both Zay and Lucas, holding up their empty beers.

"Maya? Josh? Farkle? Smackle?"

"We're good," Josh answered for him and Maya.

"I guess I could use another," Farkle said, examining his more than half empty beer.

Smackle held her full beer up, "I'm okay."

Riley couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she joined her friends around the fire, passing out the beers to those who requested one. Lucas wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap as she took a big gulp of her own beer.

The group stayed up laughing, joking and talking into the early morning hours.

"I want to thank you guys for being at our sides through this whole deployment," Lucas began, wanting to get this off of his chest. "I know this would have been a thousand times harder without all of your love and support and knowing you guys were here for Riley and our children while I was across seas made thing easier on me and I know it made things easier on her as well."

"Hey man, it was no problem," Zay let him know, patting him on the back as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we would have been here even if you told us not to be," Maya agreed, as she leaned back even more into Josh's embrace, her eyes closed.

A smile came to Riley's face, her eyes on the placement of Josh's hand on Maya's stomach and the water bottle at the bottom of Josh's feet that belong to Maya pretty much confirming her earlier suspicion.

"But you didn't have to be so from the bottom of my heart, thank you-"

"No, we should be the ones thanking you for serving our country, so thank you," Farkle interrupted, getting nods from everyone else. "And thank you Riley as well for having to go through six months without your husband at your side. I think people tend to forget that behind every solider there is a family that is left behind that has to hold down the fort while their love ones are gone."

"So how about a big round of cheers for everyone?" Lucas said, holding up his beer, getting everyone but Maya to lift up their own.

"Cheers!"

 **I know in your request you asked for them to be dating but I hope it's okay I made them married with children and you enjoyed it and I hope everyone else enjoyed it as well! I also want to thank everyone who left a suggestion for Joshaya's son's name for "Before He Cheats" and I thought it would be fun if I let you guys pick his name so here are the names I came up with from some of your suggestions:**

 **1) Gabriel Rylan Matthews**

 **2) Noah Alan Matthews**

 **3) Ethan Spencer Matthews**

 **Please leave me your thoughts on "Coming Home" and which of the three names above should be Joshaya's son's name. Thank you!**


	5. This Is About Us(Joshaya)

Thank you for your reviews and requests! Keep them coming!

 _I came up with quick little one shot last night while working on some of the Joshaya's requests. This is a companion piece to "Coming Home" but could also be read alone._

I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

 ** This Is About Us**

"What?!"

"Josh and I are getting married tomorrow."

"What?!"

"You've heard me the first three times."

Riley stood still, staring at her best friend, stun, as Maya sat sure by her words at the bay window.

"You're going to marry my uncle?"

Maya nodded, a huge smile on her face. "I'm becoming your aunt tomorrow."

"I think I need to sit down."Riley walked over to her bed, flopping down on it.

"I really want you there," Maya told her sincerely.

Riley tried to wrap her mind around her best friend's words. "Why are you going to the court house? And how come you aren't telling your mom? Or Shawn? Or anyone else-oh my God! You're pregnant!"

"Shh!" Maya hushed her, standing up. "Your mom and dad are like right there and no I'm not pregnant. They wouldn't understand and Josh and I don't want the big fancy wedding. I have this simple white lace long sleeve skater dress that I'm going to wear and Josh is wearing a nice shirt and pants. We don't care about the wedding. The only thing that is important to us is the fact that we get to be married to each other for the rest of our lives. This is about us. We're ready for this huge commitment."

Riley stood up and started to pace, "Maya this is crazy. You know that right? You are only eighteen and in case you have forgotten you are still in high school. If you're ready now you will be ready next month after we graduate from high school," she stressed.

Maya nodded, "I know, but you have to understand Josh and I have talked about this. We've planned our future together and we want it to start as soon as possible and that's tomorrow. We don't expect anyone to understand or even support our decision. We are getting married for us because we know what is best for us but you are my best friend and I want you by my side tomorrow when I marry the love of my life like I'm going to be by your side the day you marry Lucas."

Riley stared at her best friend in disbelief, "You're really going to marry uncle Josh tomorrow whether I or anyone else like it or not."

Maya nodded, "Yeah," she smiled. "I'm marrying Josh. I've thought everything through. I love Josh and I'm going to marry him tomorrow and no one is going to stop me. But I really want you there," she repeated some of her words from earlier.

Riley stared at her best friend before speaking after what seemed like forever "What color do you want me to wear?"

A huge smile came to Maya's face as she jumped up and down before pulling Riley into a hug.

"Are you sure you aren't pregnant?"

"I'm not. I promise."

 **XOXOXOXO**

"Josh, are you out of your mind?!"

Josh took in a deep breath before speaking, looking up for a slight second, "Yes."

Riley looked a little appalled at his answer. "If you know that then why are you marrying Maya tomorrow?"

"Because I'm not out of my mind when it comes to Maya. I'm marrying her tomorrow for the same reason you are planing a future with Lucas. I love her and our future begins tomorrow."

"But can't it wait until like a year or two or I don't know at least after graduation?"

"Riley, we're ready to be husband and wife. We know it's not going to be easy and we are going to have hard times and we are young. I'm a college student and she is about to graduate high school but we are ready to face life together. We are ready to face whatever the future throws at us together."

"Is she pregnant? She has to be. This is the only reason you two would be rushing to get married."

Josh chuckled, shaking his head, "I can assure you, Maya isn't pregnant nor do we plan on having a baby until Maya graduates from college unless we choose otherwise which is up to us but that is our plan when it comes to children at the moment. We are waiting."

Riley sighed, "Where will you two live?" she questioned.

"In my apartment."

"With Andrew?"

"Yes, and Andrew's girlfriend then once I graduate and we will find a place of our own if we want. Riley, I wouldn't be doing this if I had any doubt the two of us weren't ready. I know it's not ideal but we're ready."

"We are," Maya agreed, walking in the room and standing by Josh's side as he laced their fingers together and lifting her hand to place a soft kiss on it.

A small smile came to Riley's lips as she watched the two look at each other with love. Who was she to question their love? They were both adults, yes she knew this was crazy and so did they but they could make their own decisions. She wasn't going to stand in their way instead she was going to be one of the ones that supported their crazy love. "You two really just want to be married?"

The two nodded, smiling. "Yeah," Josh answered for both of them.

Riley nodded her own head, watching the two, before speaking again.

"Who's telling Shawn?"

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this! Please let me know what you thought of it by leaving a review. I know this wasn't really a request but I came up with it last night while writing Joshaya and I had to write it. Everyone who is requesting Joshaya and all of the other requests as well I'm still working on them and feel free to keep leaving requests!**


	6. Calm Down(Trio friendship,Smarkle)

**Calm Down**

Maya lied on her stomach, looking up from the magazine she was looking at to watch a nervous Farkle check himself out on the dresser's mirror. She smiled to herself, shaking her head. "Farkle, calm down."

Farkle looked over at Maya lying on the bed, "Calm down? How can you tell me to calm down! Tonight is the biggest night of my life."

Maya frowned, "Biggest?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You know what I mean," he muttered, looking closely at his face.

"No, I don't," she grinned, knowing she was pushing his buttons.

Farkle glared at her over his shoulder. "Yes, you do," he went back to looking at himself in the mirror. "And don't you have somewhere to be? Where is Josh?"

Maya sighed, tossing the magazine off to the side and sitting up, "Boing has to work late," she pouted. "Thanks for the reminder that I might have to go to bed alone tonight until he gets home."

Farkle shook his head and was ready to respond but was cut off.

"I found it," Riley sung, walking out of Farkle's closet. She held the long sleeve button up shirt.

"You think I should wear that?" Farkle's asked not convinced.

"Yes, it's perfect. Smackle is going to die when she sees you in it."

"I don't want her to die."

Maya couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Farkle calm down," she reminded him again. "She doesn't mean really die."

Farkle started to pace, "Can't you see I'm a nervous wreck here."

Maya shook her head, "No we didn't notice."

Farkle glared at her again, "Can Josh get off early? Because you are going to need him to come and save you."

Maya scrunched her face, pouting her lips out.

"Maybe I should cancel-"

"You're not canceling," both Maya and Riley snapped.

"You are going out on a date with Smackle," Maya continued.

"The girl of your dreams," Riley smiled.

"Now let us get you ready."

 **XOXOXOX**

Farkle look at himself one last time after Riley and Maya put their magic touches on him. "Are you sure I look okay?"

"Yes," both Riley and Maya said at the same time.

Farkle nodded, taking a deep breath. "I'm running late. I need to go," he told them.

"Farkle, you're going to be fine," Riley assured him. "Remember Smackle likes you for you like you like her for her and you two have waited a long time for this."

Maya nodded in agreement, "Now go and get your girl and don't do anything Riley wouldn't do on a first date," she told him pushing him out the door.

"I love love," Riley smiled, watching Farkle go.

"Our little boy is finally growing up," Maya said, her own eyes on Farkle.

Riley nodded, high fiving Maya and shutting the door.

 **XOXOXOX**

"Where is our Farkle?"

"Calm down Riley," Maya wondered how many more times she was going to have say calm down tonight. "It's only a little after eleven."

"Yes, and he was suppose to be home at eleven."

Maya sighed, tossing her phone off to the side. "It's Farkle and he is with Smackle," she pointed out. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Riley thought about it for a second," True. I just hope their date went good."

Maya nodded in agreement.

"He is going to be crush if it didn't-oh no! Lucas is calling-"

"Go home. Josh is still at work. I'll text him to come and get me after he gets off work and I can find out how the date went and call you first thing in the morning."

Riley sighed, thinking for a moment before her phone started to ring again. "Fine! But first thing in the morning."

"First thing," Maya saluted Riley as she walked out of Farkle's apartment answering her phone.

 **XOXOXOX**

Farkle nervously grabbed Smackle's hand, lacing their fingers together as the two got closer to her place.

"I had a great time tonight," Smackle murmured, blushing.

"Me too," Farkle smiled, his own cheeks red.

"I'm glad you asked me out on a date."

"Me too," Farkle agreed.

"Well here is my stop," Smackle told him, stopping.

"So it is," he said, looking up at her building. The two stared at each other as Maya's words flashed in his mind. Don't do anything Riley wouldn't on a first date. "I guess I'll see you later?"

Smackle nodded as he leaned in kissing her cheek. She stare him in his eyes for a moment more before finally turning to walk away.

Farkle watched her start to go. "Smackle," he said stopping her. She turned looking at him hopeful. "I would like to take you out again. Maybe next weekend?"

Smackle smiled, nodding. "Sounds good."

She gave him one last smile before entering her building.

Farkle watched her go before starting to walk away, with a huge smile on his face. "Yes!"

 **XOXOXOX**

Farkle wasn't surprised to find one of his best friends passed out on his couch. After dropping Smackle off he walked around the city, reliving his date and the smile on her face when he dropped her off before deciding to walk home. He looked to the coffee table and saw Maya's phone ringing on vibrate with future hubby flashing on the screen.

Before he could do anything there was a knock on the door, and he wasn't shocked to see who was behind the door when he opened it.

"I'm here to pick up my ferret."

Farkle opened the door fully to reveal her spread out on the couch. "Your sleeping ferret awaits," he gestured to the blonde.

Josh smiled, walking over to his girlfriend. "How was your date?"

Farkle took in a deep breath before answering, "Perfect."

"That's good," Josh nodded, as he bend down to wake the sleeping blonde, "Gorgeous, it times to wake up."

Both Josh and Farkle watched Maya stretch her out her body before hopping up. "You're back! How was it?"

"It was fine," Farkle shrugged.

"Wait? What? That's it? It was fine. That's all I'm going to get."

"Maya, calm down," Farkle grinned.

Maya put her hands on her hips, glaring at Farkle.

"Gorgeous, it's time to go," Josh stepped in, gathering his girlfriend's things. "Farkle has had a long night and I'm exhausted and all I want is to get to bed."

Maya looked at Josh before looking over at Farkle. "Fine. You are getting off the hook this time but just know I'm not the only one who is going to wake up tomorrow mad that we don't know how your date went."

Farkled chuckled, giving Josh a small nod as the two started to head out of his apartment. "Maya," he waited until he had her attention. "I got a second date," he told her, watching her mouth drop open and her eyes light up.

"You got a second date!" she yelled, running over to give Farkle a hug. "I'm so happy for you. It's about time you get your happiness."

"Thanks."

"We'll talk in the morning?"

Farkle nodded, watching Maya happily walk over to Josh and the two leave his apartment before laying down on his couch. He couldn't have asked for a better day and hope for the future.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this. Don't worry, I'm still working on your requests so keep them coming. I know I've took a detour with the last couple. Up next, no promise but should be...Joshaya!**


	7. Ruin(LucayaJoshaya)

Thanks for the reviews and requests. Keep them coming.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Anything in Italic is the other person on the phone. I know most people would be able to tell but I thought I would just mention it just in case. I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

I believe this is my longest one yet! Enjoy!

 **Ruin**

 _"You ready for our big night tomorrow?"_

Maya smiled into the phone at the sound of the excitement in his voice, "Yeah, Lucas, I'm excited."

 _"It's going to be life changing."_

That's when Maya felt her heart dropped at his words and the smile on her face left, "Life changing?" she asked, hoping her nervousness didn't show in her voice.

 _"Yeah, life changing. Our lives are going to change tomorrow and I can't wait. Look the guys are here."_

Maya could hear the ruckus in the background at the arrival of his friends. "It's okay. I'll talk to you later. Have fun with your friends tonight."

 _"I won't have too much fun," he promised. "I'll be thinking of you. I love you."_

Maya swallowed, "You too."

She hung up her phone and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding as her mother entered into the living room.

"Hey baby girl."

"Lucas is going to propose tomorrow," Maya blurted out, fast.

Katy's mouth dropped open and her eyes lit up with a huge smile on her face, "Aw baby, that's..." she began, until she saw the look in her daughter's eyes and both quickly disappeared. "Is that not a good thing?"

Maya deep swallowed, shrugging. "I don't know," she admitted.

"Well if you don't know I'm going to say no. What's the problem? Are you not ready? Or is it Lucas? I thought you two were happy."

"I-hmm-we are happy-I mean," Maya answered, rubbing her forehead as her mind raced. "I think we are. I think I'm-I don't know," she stuttered, shaking her head,

"You don't know if you're happy?"

"Lucas is a great guy," Maya stressed. "I know that."

"So, it's not Lucas? You're not ready to get marry?"

Maya stared at her mom, taking in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "Mom, what if I'll never be ready to marry Lucas? Or more importantly what if I'm not meant for Lucas?" she questioned. "I've always felt Lucas loves me more than I love him," she breathed out, before flopping down on the couch and head going to her hands. "And I know that's not fair but I've always questioned our relationship but then it's Lucas. He's a really great guy. He's perfect. He's traditional when it comes to our relationship and waiting to you know?" Maya didn't know why she was blushing or embarrassed. It was just her mom after all but it was still awkward letting her mom know that she is still a virgin. "He's respectful, loyal, caring and what girl wouldn't want to be with him?"

Katy nodded, knowing Lucas was a good boy. She didn't question that. "The girl who isn't meant for him," she told her daughter, getting her daughter to look at her with wide eyes. Katy sighed, taking a seat next to her daughter. "Maya you're still really young. It's okay not to be ready to get married," she eased. "When it comes to Lucas, the only advice I can give you when it comes to love is to follow your heart, baby girl," she told her, running her hands through Maya's hair. "If he is the one, you will know. Look inside that heart of your's because I want you happy," she tried to comfort her daughter. "And you know what some people say look for signs," she chuckled getting a small smile out of Maya. "Are you even sure he is proposing?"

Maya nodded, "He said it was life changing. He's proposing. I just know it," she sighed, letting out a long breath.

"Maya, sweetie, it's all going to be okay."

Maya nodded, sighing again, looking around the apartment before looking back her mother. "I think I'm going go out for some air," she told her, standing up. "And look for signs," she joked, putting on her coat and beanie.

Katy nodded, kissing her daughter's cheek, "Stay safe and try not to stay out too long. It's already dark. I'll see you when you get home.'

Maya nodded, before walking out of the apartment into the chilly November night. She wondered around the city for what felt like hours against her mom's advice of not staying out too long but at least her mom's words stuck out in her head.

Follow your heart.

Look for signs.

She stopped waiting as a large group walked pass her leaving the restaurant when something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She took a better look into the restaurant's window and that's when she saw him, standing by the bar. A small smile came to her face as she watched him goof off with his friends. He looked over instantly finding her eyes on him. They both held eye contact until he patted one of his friend's back whispering something in his ear, pointing in her direction before gathering his things. She watched him tell the rest of his friends goodbye and make his way through the restaurant.

She let out a slow breath preparing herself as he made his way out and got closer to her before stopping right in front of her. The two stared at each other for a moment before she finally spoke.

"Josh."

Josh tilted his head, playfully looking at her suspiciously, "Josh?" he questioned. "Not Boing?"

Maya couldn't help but smile, "Of course, you're still Boing. You'll always be my Boing. I haven't seen you in years."

Josh nodded, "It has been a long time, and you are still as gorgeous as ever," he told her, looking her up and down.

Maya blushed, pressed her lips together, trying to hide her smile.

"What are you doing out here by yourself at this time of night?" Josh asked, as the two started to walk.

"Clearing my head."

"About?"

Maya glance at him for a second before looking away, "Lucas," she answered, surprised how easy it was for her to still be honest and open to him even after all of this time and heartache.

Josh slowly nodded, "You and Lucas?"

It was Maya's turn to nod, "Yeah, we've been dating for almost two years."

"That's...great," Josh forced out, scrunching his face.

Maya looked over at him puzzled, "Is it?"

"Well I don't know. You should tell me. Is great that you and Lucas are together?"

Maya stopped in front of Josh, not caring about people passing by. "No, it's not and it's your fault."

"My fault?" Josh asked, stun, bringing a hand up to his chest.

"Yes! Josh, I don't understand, after Riley left for London we were so close. You were there for me. I thought our someday was around the corner then all of sudden you started to blow me off and push me off to the side like I didn't matter to you anymore then the next thing I know you were completely out of my life. What happened? What did I do wrong?" she asked, her eyes starting glaze with tears.

Josh took a deep breath, looking up at the sky before looking back down at the blonde in front of him, wanting nothing more than to comfort the girl who means more to him than she would ever know, "Maya you didn't do anything."

"Then why did you leave me?" she asked, her tears now rolling down her cheek.

Josh swallowed. "I had to," he told her softly, his thumb wiping away her tears, shocked Maya didn't pull away from him as she bit her lip. "I didn't have a choice. My feelings were getting to strong to where I was scared we would-I would do something to mess up our future. I was losing control of my feelings but I knew it wasn't our time yet, Maya. I was still too old for you. We weren't ready to be together yet and yet there we were about to be."

Maya pressed her lips together, letting his words sink in before nodding. She knew he had a point and was right. They would have jumped the gun and began a relationship that she knew she wasn't ready for but wanted so badly and in her heart still wanted. "It hurt," she admitted. "You were there for me then you weren't."

"I know, and I regret that I hurt you like that. That I just left out of your life like that without explaining and that's why I never went looking for you or tried to find away back in. I was ashamed of my actions. You have to believe me when I say I never wanted to hurt you and once I was out of your life I felt I didn't deserve to come back. You deserved better than me and I hoped you would find someone who makes you happy."

Maya bit her lip as she kept digesting his words and her heart started to pound. "Did you ever think about me?" she asked, softly, staring to his eyes. "Did I cross your mind?"

Josh held her gaze. "Everyday."

Maya nodded, looking away, taking in a shaky breath.

Josh let out a slow breath before speaking, "Maya, look you and Lucas-"

Maya shook her head. "It doesn't matter about me and Lucas."

"I'm not trying to ruin what you have-"

Maya stepped closer to Josh. "You're not," she reassured him. She knew she was about to cross the line with him but didn't care at that moment. She would deal with Lucas and the consequences later. Right now it was about her and Josh. She needed to follow her heart and right now her heart was screaming at her. "Josh, can't you see? It's always been you."

Josh nodded, his eyes not leaving Maya's as the two inched even closer together. "I'm the one for you."

Maya smiled, staring up into Josh's eyes. "You are," she agreed.

"You're the one for me," Josh said, as he laced his fingers with hers, bringing her hand up to his mouth.

Maya always held on to the hope that the boy standing in front of her would come back in to her life and here he was right in front of her. The boy that had always held her heart since she was thirteen years old. The boy she had always been madly in love with despite the years apart. "I am."

The two shared a smile as the gap between there bodies wasn't there. She felt Josh's hands cup her cheeks before she stood on her tippy toes and closed the distances between them. At first it was a slow soft kiss but soon it became deep and passionate. When they pulled away, Josh rested his forehead against her.

"It's late. I should walk you home."

Maya shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck as he rested his hands on her waist. "No."

"No?"

"Josh I just got you back in my life I'm not letting go that easy."

"You don't have to worry about letting go because I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me to."

Maya smiled, placing another soft kiss on lips. "I wanna go with you," she told him. "I wanna be with you."

Josh stared into her eyes for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Maya nodded. "I'm following my heart."

 **XOXOXOX**

Maya entered her apartment the next morning with her mom sitting on the couch with worry all over face. Damn, she should have remember to call her mom and tell her she was okay because now was going to get kick off of cloud nine.

"Where have you been? You've been out all night and didn't even call!"

"Mom-"

"Were you at Lucas's?"

Maya shook her head, trying not to let the guilt of Lucas's name be the real beginning of her cloud crumbling.

"Don't tell me you were out wondering the streets all night."

Maya shook her head again as she threw her coat and beanie on the couch.

"Then where were you?" Katy asked, sharply.

"I was with Josh."

"Oh," Katy frowned, surprised, not expecting that answer. She sat back down, her eyes watching her daughter. "Josh? Like Josh Matthews? Josh?"

Maya smiled. "Yeah. That Josh."

"I didn't even think you and Josh were in contact."

"We weren't but I was looking for signs and there he was."

"Oh well, this is a surprise turn."

"Tell me about it," Maya laughed, surprised her mom wasn't lecturing about being with Josh when she is dating someone else. "But it's a good turn."

Katy nodded, not sure what to make out of her daughter's love life. "Really?"

"Yeah," Maya answered.

"You and Josh?"

Maya nodded. "Everything feels right with Josh. I feel safe. I feel like he drives me up the wall but yet grounds me at the same time. I don't feel this way with Lucas. When I'm with Lucas, everything feels forced. I feel like I have to force myself to feel happy and content when I'm not. When I'm with Josh, it's nothing like that. It's natural. I feel like I'm where I'm suppose to be. I'm happy. I know it sounds crazy because he just came back into my life last night but when you know you know, right? And I know it's Josh that I'm suppose to be with. Mom, it's always been Josh. I've always questioned the what ifs when it came to him and now he is here and I don't have to question it anymore. I get to live it. I get to live it with him."

"While I don't think it was smart staying with Josh last night while you're still with Lucas but if you want to try with Josh then you need to end it with Lucas. It's only fair to all three of you."

"I know," Maya agreed. "And I will. Do you think I'm crazy to give up what I have with Lucas for Josh?"

Katy shook her head, giving her daughter a small smile. "If Josh is what you want and makes you happy then go after him."

Maya smiled, "He's what I want. I know this is crazy because I've been with Lucas for almost two years but Josh is the one for me. I felt it the moment I saw him."

 **XOXOXOX**

Maya nervously sat down at the romantically decorated dining room table at Lucas's apartment, trying to find the courage to tell Lucas before he had a chance to propose to her. She tried to acted as normal as possible but knew he had to sense her odd behavior, especially every time he went in for a kiss she gave him her cheek and as more time pass the more nervous she got because she was running out of time.

"I have something I want to ask you."

Maya's heart sank, because she know her time was up. "Lucas-wait!' she tried to stop him as he got down on one knee.

"I'm just going to get straight to the point. Maya, I love you. We went from being friends to that crazy triangle to being just friends again to discovering there were true feelings there all along. Our relationship has been slow and traditional, build on trust and love between the two of us and I don't think we need to waste anymore time. I know you're the one for me like I'm the one for you. I want to be your husband and I want you to be my wife. Maya will you marry me?"

Maya swallowed, staring him in the eyes. Her heart pounding against her chest. She slowly shook her head. "No."

Lucas look like he had just been hit with a truck and Maya couldn't help but feel guilty. "No? I, I don't understand."

"I can't marry you," Maya murmured, pressing her lips together, hating that she hurt the guy in front of her who had been nothing but a good boyfriend to her and more importantly friend. "I'm sorry-"

"You're sorry?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"I am. I'm sorry that this is hurting you like this but I have to follow my heart."

"Follow your heart?"

Maya nodded as Lucas looked at her confused and hurt..

"Follow your heart? Wh-what does that mean? I'm not you're heart?" he asked, sharply. "What are you not in love with me? Tell me!" he snapped, when she didn't answer fast enough for him.

Maya looked away, flinching at the sound of his voice booming through the room. She needed to tell him the whole truth and get this over with. She looked back up to look him in his eyes. "I have some things that I need to tell you and you aren't going to like it," she told him, softly but strongly. "Last night, I was out for a walk," she began, grabbing his attention. "And I ran into Josh," she revealed, and could see Lucas's painful wince at the mention of Josh's name.

"Josh?" Lucas hissed.

Maya nodded.

Lucas took in a deep breath, shaking his head. "Go on, what happened when you ran into Josh?" he demanded.

Maya swallowed, "We talked and walked around for a bit then we kissed."

Lucas ran his hands over his face, closing his eyes. "Is that all?"

Maya shook her head,

Lucas's jaw tightened, closing his eyes. "You spent the night with him," he said outloud for her.

Maya took in deep breath before nodding, "Yeah."

Lucas gasped, running his hands through his hair. "Did you think about me when you were with him last night?"

Maya pressed her lips together. "I'm sorry, Lucas, I never wanted to hurt you-"

"Good job, Maya because you failed."

Maya swallowed. "I can't help the way I feel. I'm in love with him-"

"You're in love with him?" he screeched. "So you're not in love with me?"

Maya bit her lip looking at the boy she was causing so much pain and knew she was about break his heart. "I'm not in love you with you. I'm in love with Josh. I always have been and I always will be. He has my heart-"

Lucas held his hand up for her to stop from talking. He stared at her for a moment hoping she was playing some kind of joke on him before he stood up, turning away from her. "I can't believe this is happening. I should have known. Josh has always been number one in your life even when he hasn't been in it. I should have known you were not fully over him. You have pictures of you and him up in your room even after not talking to him for years for Christ's sakes. I was a fool to ever think you could love me. I should have known!"

Maya said nothing. She was going to let him throw what ever he he to throw at her.

Lucas turned to stare at her for a moment. "I'm going to go upstairs and when I come back down I want you out of my house."

Maya watched him leave, letting out a long breath. She gathered her things, leaving Lucas and their relationship behind. She knew she was doing the right thing. The two weren't meant to be and she knew it from a weight being lifted off of her heart about ending their relationship instead of the heartbreak he was feeling. She just hated that she probably ruined their friendship and hoped one day in the future they could be friends again. Once the shock of the end of their relationship wore off Maya was sure Lucas would move on and find the person for him. It just wasn't her. She was following her heart to the person who was her true home.

She knocked twice on the door and could hear his footsteps coming towards the door and her heart fluttered while waiting for him to answer it.

"Ferret," he smiled

She returned his smile. "Boing."

Their eyes connected and he knew.

"You ready for the rest of your life?" he asked, holding his hand out for her.

Maya glanced down at his hand before she gladly put her hand into his. "You bet," she grinned as he pulled her to him and into his apartment and their future.

 **XOXOXOX**

 **Two Year Later**

"Josh. Stop," Maya warned, trying to sound serious, but failing.

"Stop what?"

"Don't play dumb, you know what."

"I don't think I do," he teased, kissing the side of Maya's neck.

"I'm trying to work here."

"Work is overrated."

Maya grinned, shaking her head. "Okay hubby," she said, turning in her chair, knowing he wasn't going to let her paint anymore.

"I love the sound of that."

"Hubby?"

"Yeah," he kissed her cheek.

"Well, we have been married for almost a year so you should be getting kind of use to it by now."

Josh nodded. "That's true but do you know what time it is now?"

Maya raised her eyebrows.

"Now it's time to put a bun in the oven."

"Boing!" she laughed, as he lifted her over his shoulder and carried her to their bedroom.

Later that night, while resting on the couch with her husband she looked noticing he fell a sleep. A smile came to her face as she watched him for a moment before turning off the television. She carefully reached for her laptop, trying not to bother him. She logged on to her Facebook for the first time since changing her status to married and saw a relationship status update from Lucas.

A small smile came to her face as she read now in a relationship and looked at a picture of the happy couple. She scrolled down her feed some more looking at other people's updates before closing her laptop.

She put her laptop back on the coffee table and carefully cuddled back up to her husband. She gave Josh a quick kiss when she felt him pull her closer to him. She couldn't be more happier that she followed her heart and didn't ruin her chance at true happiness by settling down with the wrong person.

 **I got this idea while listening to "Ruin" by Shawn Mendes. Joshaya is my otp and I just love them to death and at times I find it hard for me to write them. I'm not too happy with the ending but I hope you guys enjoyed. Please let me know your thoughts by leaving a review. I'm still working on everyone requests even the other Joshaya ones so keep your requests coming. Until next time xoxo**


	8. Love At First Sight(Smarkle)

Thank you for your reviews and requests! Keep them coming. I forgot to mention in my last one shot "Ruin" was requested by Joshaya Request I'm so glad you enjoyed it.

 _Mystery Girl: Can you please do a Smarkle one shot._

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry for any mistakes/grammar. Enjoy!

 **Love At First Sight**

Farkle followed behind Lucas and Zay into the dark hot night club as the music blared. His eyes wondered around checking out the girls, not finding interested in any of them. He sighed, wishing he had stayed home instead of wasting his time here.

"Why did we come to this club again?" he complained. "I hate clubs." he muttered under his breath.

"Lighten up, grump. We just got here," Lucas mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah!" Zay agreed. "There's plenty of chicks in here," he grinned, checking out the girls that just walked past him. "None of us have to leave alone tonight," he smirked, fixing his collar.

"You're going to be the only one leaving alone tonight looking like that," Lucas snorted, looking at Zay as he obviously checked out another group of girls that walked pass them.

"Man, what are you talking about? I look good," Zay snapped back, brushing off the lent on his arms that wasn't there and bouncing to the music.

Farkle rolled his eyes, listening to his friends start to bicker back and forth. He walked over to a little more quite part of the club, leaving his friend behind. He leaned forward, telling the bartender his drink order. He turned, leaning back against the bar, looking around the club while he waited on his drink.

He hated clubs. It definitely wasn't his scene and never was. He never felt comfortable in them. He noticed a girl standing not to far from him, staring at him. He gave a little nod and smile, before turning back around and rolling his eyes. He could hear girls' voices coming up behind him.

"Maya. Riley. I hate these kinds of places."

"Smackle, calm down. Relax and have fun."

"Yeah, I didn't leave Josh and my baby at home to hear you complain. I'm here to help you two find a man."

"We don't need help and I'm not going to find a man here. Look around. You know these places make me feel uncomfortable."

A smile came to Farkle's face at the sweet voice somewhere behind him, complaining the same complaint that he did not so long ago. He paid for his drink, thanking the bartender. He took a sip, before turning around bumping into the person directly behind him. His drink spilled as the girl stepped back, dropping her purse.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, turning around quickly, putting his now half spilled drink on the bar. He look down at the dark hair girl gathering her things that fell out of her purse, kicking himself. He couldn't see her face, but he could tell he just ruined her night. "I'm such an idiot. I didn't realize you were right behind," he continued apologizing, while he grabbed some napkins off of the bar to give to her.

"It's okay. Really," she said with a little laugh, keeping her head down while putting her lip gloss that fell out back in to her red clutch that matched her dress.

"Here you go," he said, bending down to hand her the napkins.

Their hands touched as she went for the napkins, sending a shock through both of them. Their eyes slowly met.

"Thank you," she said, shyly, not taking her eyes off him as the napkins fell to the ground.

Farkle's eyes stared into hers as their hands remain connected. It was like they were the only two in the room. His breath got caught in this throat as he stared into the eyes of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The girl more importantly he could see himself spending the rest of his life. He never believed in love at first sight but he now believed he was experiencing it as he envisioned a future for the girl in front of him.

 **Their house**

 _Farkle watched her slowly run her hand over the stone on the fireplace._

 _"It's really beautiful here," she smiled, turning back around to face him._

 _He nodded as his eyes took in the beautiful empty house._

 _"I can't believe this is our house," she exclaimed. "It's perfect."_

 _He chuckled, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her. He placed a kiss on her lips. "You know one thing that will make this house even more perfect?"_

 _She pulled away, confused. "We agreed no kids until after we're married."_

 _"I'm not talking about kids," he laughed. "I still think we should wait until after we are married."_

 _"I do, too" she agreed. "But then what?" she said, eyeing him, suspiciously._

 _"Follow me."_

 _She raised her eyebrows before hesitantly following him into the backyard. Her eyes lit up at the sight of little brown puppy with a red collar running over to greet her. She kneeled down, petting the puppy, laughing when it licked her face. "Aw, he adorable. He's ours?" she asked, surprised._

 _He smiled nodding his head. "He's ours. Come on, Red." he said, throwing the puppy's toy into the backyard, watching the puppy take off for it._

 _"Red? You named our puppy Red?" she laughed, shaking her head at the name her fiancé gave their dog. "What kind of name is that?"_

 _"Yeah," he shrugged. "I thought he was the perfect puppy for you. Which made me think of the first night I met you and you were wearing a red dress that night."_

 _The smile instantly wiped off of her face. She looked over at him in amazement. "That has to be the sweetest thing…ever. I love you."_

 _"I love you, too," he said back, placing another quick kiss on her lips._

 **Their wedding**

 _Farkle stood at the altar, surrounded by close family and friends. He watched as his beautiful bride walk barefooted down the aisle in the arm of her father. Her dark hair was down with her loose curls flowing over her shoulders with a flower tuck behind her ear. Her face was wearing the most beautiful smile he had ever seen._

 _His mind went back to the night he proposed to her in the very spot he was standing on the beach. Now he couldn't believe he was standing in the same spot, making her his wife._

 _He returned her smile, taking her hand into his, whispering a little "I love you" only for her to hear. She whispered it back before they both turn to face the preacher._

 **Their kids**

 _Farkle walked into the backyard to screamer and laughter. He watched as his daughter and son chased each other through the sprinklers with Red barking and running right along aside them. He looked over to see his wife trying to relax on one of the loungers. Her eyes watching their children as she sipped lemonade._

 _Farkle knew this was the spot he wanted to grow old in. He loved watching his children playing in the big back yard and one day wanted to sit there next to his wife watching their future grand-children run around in the same backyard that his children were running around in at the moment._

 _He walked over, bending down to give her a quick kiss, his hand rubbing her very swollen belly. "Hi" he greeted her, placing another kiss on her mouth. "Any day now," he muttered against her lips._

 _"Any day now," she smiled. "We'll have another one."_

 _"Another beautiful girl who's going to look just like her mommy."_

 _She shook her head, grinning. "Another handsome little boy who's going to look just like his daddy."_

 _He chose not to argue but had the gut feeling he was right. "I guess, we'll have to wait and see," he laughed, pulling up a lounge chair to sit next to her._

 _"I guess we will," she smirked with a smile on her face, her eyes on him. "Ahhhh" she screamed, putting her hands up in the air blocking what water she could as Red came over splashing them. "Red!"_

 _Farkle chuckled as he wiped the water off of him. He heard laughter from the other side of the yard. "Ohh, so you guys think that was funny?" he asked, looking at his children._

 _"Yeah!" their son piped up. His little trouble-maker._

 _"Yeah," their daughter agreed, laughing. His little princess._

 _Farkle looked over at his wife, raising his eyebrow. He watched his wife smile and shrug, before he took off chasing their children._

Farkle forced himself to break eye contact for only a quick second, before his eyes was staring back into hers. "Hmm," he swallowed, still taking in her beauty. "I'm really sorry about that," he apologized again, helping her stand while keeping their hands connected.

"It's really okay. It was an accident," she shrugged with a smile, glancing down at their connected hands before looking right back up at him.

"I guess now is as good as time as any to introduce myself. My name is Farkle."

She blushed, smiling, "Smackle."

 **I was originally going to make this a Joshaya request but I thought it would be adorable as Smarkle so I hope everyone enjoyed. Please leave a review letting me know your thoughts!**


	9. Over And Over Again(Joshaya)

Thank you for your reviews and requests! Please keep them coming. You can leave a request by leaving a review or pm me!

 _Stacy Ryan: Could you make a Joshaya one shot using Nathan Sykes's song "Over And Over Again" as a future fic where Josh propose to Maya._

Disclaimer I own nothing.

Sorry for any mistakes/grammar. Enjoy!

 **Over And Over Again**

Maya rushed through the hospital doors. Her eyes searching for anyone familiar and noticed she must have been the first to arrive. She went over to the front desk, trying to calm down her breathing. "I'm-I'm here for Joshua Matthews."

She watched as the nursed type into the computer taking what seemed like forever before looking up and speaking to her.

"Are you a family member?"

Maya's heart drop. No, she wasn't technically a family member but he was the love of her life. "I'm his girlfriend."

Her heart dropped even further as the lady gave her a sympathy look. "Sorry, young lady, but I can't give you any information unless you are a family member."

Maya felt her world start to crash in as the lady words slapped her in the face. She walked away from the desk. She sat down in one of the waiting room's uncomfortable chairs feeling numb as the conversation, the heated conversation her and Josh had only hours ago.

 _"I want to get married Maya."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Why not is the bigger question. We've been together for years. We already live together. So what are we waiting for?"_

 _"Exactly, marriage is just a piece paper, Joshua. We don't need it."_

 _"It's not just a piece of paper to me. It's a life long commitment that we are going to take on the world together. Become a family. Start a family."_

 _Maya rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "We don't need it and we don't need it to start a family. If this about our children's last name I've already told you they will be Matthews so you don't have to stress about that."_

 _Josh shook his head, "You don't get it. I love you more than anything in this entire world. I want to show the world how much I love you. I want to make you my wife. Is it me? Am I not who you want to marry?"_

 _Maya felt her heart break, "No, Josh. I love you-"_

 _Josh held his hands up, "Just forget it."_

 _Maya watched as Josh grabbed his coat and helmet as tears started to form, "Where are you going?"_

 _"Out."_

 _"You're coming home, right?"_

 _Josh looked at her for a moment, "Is this home to you? Is there where you want to spend forever?" he asked before walking out the door.  
_

She closed her eyes, letting out a long breath before saying a little prayer that wouldn't be the last thing he asked her. The last conversation they had. She harshly wiped away her tears and stood up when she saw Topanga and Cory come through the emergency doors.

"How is he?" Topanga asked.

Maya's tears fell harder as she shook her head. "They won't tell me anything because I'm not his family."

Topanga's heart broke for the girl, pulling her into a hug as Cory walked over to the front desk to find out something.

"Maya, you have to calm down sweetie before you go in shock," Topanga comforted as she felt the girl shake in her arms.

"I just need him to be okay."

"And he is going to be. Josh isn't going to give up on life with you."

Maya swallowed but didn't have a chance to say anything as Cory walked over to the two.

"He is in the ICU and awaiting surgery. I'm going to go see him really fast before they take him in"

Maya's heart started to pounce against her chest.

"He's going to be okay," Cory assured her, gently, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Josh is strong."

Maya nodded, biting her lip. "Will you tell him I love him?"

Cory nodded, giving her a small smile. "Of course."

Maya took in a deep breath as she watched Cory walk down the hall towards Josh's room. She would give anything in the world to be the one making the walk. To see Josh.

"Maya, why don't we go sit down."

Maya turned to stared at the woman who was like a second mother to her, "We had a fight," she admitted softly. "We had an argument and he left and now he is in the hospital."

Topanga gave Maya a sad smile. "Couples fight, sweetie," she eased, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Maya shook her head, pulling away from Topanga, "You don't understand. We had a fight about marriage and now I'm standing here because I can't be back there with him because I'm not his family."

"You are his family."

"No, I'm not. At least not by papers because if I was his wife I would be back that but since I'm just his girlfriend. I can't be. It doesn't matter that we have been together for seven years. None of them care!"

"Maya calmed down, sweetie," Topanga comforted, leading Maya back over to the chairs. "You need to be strong for Josh."

Maya nodded, trying to study her breathing.

"Did Josh propose?"

Maya shook her head, "No. We were talking about it and I know he wants to but-"

"You don't want to get married?"

"No, I do, I want to marry Josh."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm scared. What if getting married changes everything? What he realizes I'm not the wife he thought I would be?"

"You have no reason to be scared or have doubts, Maya."

"I know it's stupid."

Topanga couldn't help but look at the girl who was a second daughter to her with sympathy as she wiped away her tears. "Josh loves you and wants to build a life with you."

"I want that to. I want to build life with Josh."

Topanga gave her a reassuring smile. "Then allow yourself to have that happiness."

 **XOXOXOX**

Maya wasn't sure when she fell asleep or how long she was sleeping but she felt the gently shove and Topanga's voice telling her to wake up before opening her eyes.

"Josh is awake and asking for you."

Maya's heart skipped a beat. "He's okay?" she asked as she stood up so quickly she became a little light headed.

Topanga nodded, smiling. "Yeah, his surgery went perfect."

Maya let out a huge breath of relief and couldn't help the smile that came to her face as her hand went to her chest. She was lead down to Josh's room. Both Topanga and Cory step aside, giving her reassuring smiles and allowed her to go in to see Josh by herself

Maya stood in the doorway staring at Josh for a moment before walking fully into the room.

"Hey Gorgeous."

Maya smiled. "Hey Boing," she greeted back as she carefully leaned over, pressing her lips against Josh's. "How are you feeling?" she asked quietly.

"I've been better."

Maya nodded, taking in Josh's injuries as even more tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm okay," he reassured her, reaching for her hand and giving it a small squeeze.

Maya nodded again, taking his hand in both of her and placing a soft kiss on it. "I love you so much," she told him softly. "I'm so happy you are okay. I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you, Josh. I'm sorry about what we were arguing about before you left-"

"Maya. Don't. It' okay."

Maya shook her head, "It's not okay," she breathed out, closing her eyes for a moment. "Josh I want to marry you. You have to know that. I want to marry you more than anything in the world. I want you to be my husband. The father of my children. The one I grow old with."

Josh smiled, staring loving into her eyes. "Is this real life or is this me on drugs imagining you saying you want to marry me?"

Maya chuckled, shaking her head, "Stop. Josh, I meant every word I just spoke. I want to be Mrs. Matthews."

"So you're saying you really want to marry me?"

Maya nodded, returning his smile. "You asked me before you left if this was home to me and it is. You're my home and wherever you are is home to me because you have my heart. Josh, I love you so much."

"I love you the same."

 **XOXOXOX**

Maya walked into her apartment after a long day after work only to stop dead in her tracks as her mouth hung open. She heard the door slam behind her but she couldn't take her eyes off of her almost fully recovered boyfriend standing in the middle of their living room decorated with roses and candles every where.

"Josh," she breathed out.

"You told me a month ago you wanted to become so it's now time for me to officially ask you to," he told her, holding his hand out for her to take.

Maya smiled, putting her hand into his as he pulled over to the middle of their living room.

He stared at her for a moment tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said back in the same tone.

"I don't think you'll ever know how much you mean to me or how much I truly love you and need you in my life. I know we have had our ups and downs but from the first hello and smile you captured me unlike anyone else. That's all it took. And I knew from that moment there would be no one else for me. I knew I had found the one to live for. I know in that little head of your's you get doubts and think I need more but I don't. You are all I need. You are my everything, Maya, and I'm so happy you have trusted me with your heart because I plan to hold on to it forever. I plan on holding on to you forever. To keep you safe. To protect you. To love you for the rest of my life. Just like you trust me with your heart, I trust you with mine and that's why."

Maya bit her lip as a huge smile came to her face and tears rolled down her cheeks watching and letting out a little gasp as Josh dropped down on one knee.

"I want to ask you to take on the world with me by being my wife. Maya Penelope Hunter will you marry me?"

Maya slowly nodded her head, "Yes," she answered, dropping down on her knees herself to hug Josh. She pulled away, placing a quick but full of passion on Josh's mouth." I love you," she murmured against his lips before kissing him again.

"I love you too," he said back, kissing her cheek before they both looked down at the diamond ring when he placed it on her finger.

Maya smiled looking down at the ring before looking up at Josh's loving blue eyes. "You know I can't wait to become Mrs. Matthews."

"I can't wait either."

"And you know the first thing I'm going to do as ."

Josh narrowed his eyebrows in seductively, "Rock my world."

"Oh, I'm going to rock it alright," she teased. "I'm going to make you get rid of that bike."

Josh frowned, "But you love my bike."

"I did love your bike. Past tense but after what happened I can't get another call like that in my life."

Josh sat silent for a second and Maya thought they were about have their first big argument as an engaged couple but instead Josh nodded, "Okay. If it eases your mind. I'll get rid of my bike."

Maya smiled, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. "Good because we going to have to get a car so we can load our children around."

"Children?"

Maya nodded, "Well at first a child unless we have twins but yeah after we get married then comes baby, right?"

"Then comes baby," he murmured, agreeing. "So we are really going to take on the world together."

"Yes," Maya smiled, placing her lips on Josh's, knowing this was the best decision of her life.

"We're one plus one."

"Two for life."

 **Happy Valentine's Day to everyone. Happy Birthday to Joshua Matthews. I hope everyone enjoyed. Please leave me a review with your thoughts. Until next time xoxo.**


	10. It's Too Late(Smarkle)

It's been way too long since I posted a one-shot in here. I've had this one-shot written for awhile and tossed it to the side but decided to go ahead and post it. Sorry, it's on the short side.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

Enjoy!

 **It's Too Late**

Farkle couldn't take his eyes off of her even when he felt someone sit down next to him at the picnic table.

"You're staring again."

He made himself look away from her to look at the girl sitting next to him. "I can't help it."

"Yes, you can and here I can help," she said, slamming some camping supply that still needed to be put away. "Why don't you get up and help put this stuff away instead of sitting here and daydreaming about something you can't have."

Farkle grumbled as he watched Smackle stand up. He looked around his environment and wonder what the hell he had got himself in to. He was definitely not the camping kind. His eyes wondered around at everyone doing their job to help out and his eyes stopped on her again as she helped her boyfriend set their tent up. He forced himself to look away when she looked happy and rewarded her boyfriend with a kiss and found his eyes staring into another set of eyes with fire in them as she glared at him. He watched her shake her head and walk away. He wondered what had gotten into her. He got up and started to do his job and help. It didn't take long for everything to be finished. He dust himself off and sat back down at the picnic table ready to daydream only to be stopped.

"Who wants to go for a hike before it gets dark?"

Farkle sighed as everyone jumped up for joy at the idea. Farkle never wanted to kill him more than at that moment as he got up and followed everyone.

 **XOXOXOX**

Farkle watched as Josh let Maya lead the way up the hill because she like to be known as tough and liked to lead the way but was right behind her to catch her before she could fall. He turned his attention to Lucas and Riley with Lucas pretty much carrying Riley up the hill. He wonder what in the world they were thinking taking this crazy hike through the woods instead of following the path that was made.

"Short cut my ass," he muttered under his breath. There was a reason there was a path, but no. Him and his brilliant ideas, he thought bitterly as he glared into the back of his head.

He looked back at Smackle who was struggling a bit. He reached out his hand to help her up.

She gave him a grateful smile, blushing.

Farkle noticed her pink cheeks but quickly shrugged it off to the side. He knows Smackle has a crush on someone but doesn't know who. The next thing he knew was the group had finally reached the top and was taking in the view. He watched as the couples broke off and got loss in the view or he should say in to each other. He watched as Riley picked up a leaf showing it to Lucas to Maya and Josh smiling and stealing kiss from each other. He turned his head and followed as Smackle flopped down and took in the view by herself. He slowly walked over sitting next to her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is," Farkle agreed.

Smackle took her eyes off the view to look at Farkle. "Are you always going to chase her?"

"I'm not chasing after her," Farkle argued, looking straight ahead.

"You're not?"

Farkle just shook his head, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"Can't you see Farkle?"

Farkle scrunched his face, confusion written all of over it.

Smackle chuckled to herself, "Unbelievable. Never mind," she said, getting up and walking away.

"Smackle! No! Wait!" Farkle shouted, running after her, not caring they were leaving behind the others. "What are you talking about?"

Smackle turned around fast to glare at him. "Me!" she yelled. "I'm talking about me. Farkle, can't you see I'm standing here right in front of you, willing to give you my heart? Wanting to give you my heart!"

Farkle stared at her shock. He kept reminding himself to keep his mouth up as he opened and closed it multiple times.

"Farkle, I've been in love with you since we were in high school. Praying one day you would noticed me but that never happened and now I can see it's never going to happen." Smackle shook her head. "I'm not her," she murmured. "I'll never be her. I just wish you would give up on that fantasy you have with her. Even if you never look at me like that. I just want you to be happy and just know it isn't going to be with her. She is in love and it's not with you. She's happy and it's not with you. She is never going to be with you. You need to move pass this fantasy and be happy instead of stuck on something that is never going to happen and miserable. You're making yourself unhappy."

Smackle stared him in the eyes for a moment longer, hoping her words would sink in. She felt like a weight had been lifted on her shoulder but not only that she came to a realization about herself before she finally walked away.

"Smackle! Wait!" Farkle yelled, chasing after her. As soon as she was at arm reached, he grabbed her arm and stopped her in place.

Smackle broke out of his grip and turned to glare at him. "What? What do you want Farkle?"

Farkle stood stun, loss at words. "I...I..."

Smackle shook her head, "Don't," she told him, turning to leave again.

Farkle stopped her again and pulled her in for a long deep kiss.

Smackle pulled away, this time she was the one stunned. She ran her thumb over her lip before shaking her head. She wouldn't let him do this to her. She said her piece and she was finished. "I won't be your second choice."

"You're not-"

"I am. I'm sorry but no. We aren't going to happen."

"Smackle, I'm sorry. I was stupid and blinded by her that I couldn't see you. I know you are an amazing woman and I would be lucky to have you in my life."

Smackle once again shook her head. "I'm sorry, Farkle, but I can't. It's too late."

Farkle watched her walk away from him and knew he blew what could have been one of the best things that ever happened to him.

 **I'm sorry! I'm going to go run and hide ;P Get it? If not it's because you haven't checked out my new Joshaya multi-chapter story called "Run and Hide". Please do if you haven't. Chapter two of it is coming soon! Sorry to all the Smarkle fans about the ending of this one-shot. I promise to make it up to you in the future. Until next time xoxo.**


	11. In Good Hands(Rilaya Friendship)

Thank you for your reviews and requests! Keep them coming!

 _Two people(Lena and BFFrowina) requested a Rilaya friendship fic where Maya is sick. I know it's not exactly what you requested but I hope you enjoy._

Sorry for any mistakes/grammar.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

 **In Good Hands**

Riley walked into the teacher's lounge surprised to see the blonde art teacher with her head on the table looking like death with a tissue in one hand.

"Maya! What in the world are you doing here? Didn't I tell you, you need to stay home?"

"Quiet," Maya ordered, not looking up.

"You're sick-"

"I'm not-" Maya began before starting to cough.

"Yes, you are. You started to come down with something on Saturday. You need to go home."

"No," Maya whined, standing up and tossing her tissue in the trash before washing her hands and going over to the coffee maker to make a cup of coffee. "I'm not sick," she tried to reassure her even though her nose was raw from blowing it, her voice was hoarse, and she was really pale.

"I'm sorry Peaches but you are sick."

"I'm not," Maya fired back. "I can't be."

Riley frowned, staring at her best friend.

"If it isn't my two favorite Matthews," the gym teacher greeted, happily. "Wow, Maya, you look like shit."

"Thanks," Maya grumbled, glaring as she sat back down.

"Zay, tell her she needs to go home."

"I'm not-" Maya started but then started coughing up a storm.

"Maya, I think you coughed up your lung," Zay nodded his head to the floor as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Riley crossed her arms across her chest, "Maya, you are going to get the whole school sick."

"I'm not going to get the whole school sick it's those brats who got me sic-I'm not sick."

"Brats? Really? Aren't you and Josh trying to have a baby?" Zay raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't sound very motherly of you calling other kids brats who happened to be your students."

Maya glared at Zay, "My kids won't be brats."

"No, they will be little Mayas which is even worse."

Zay knew if looks could kill he would be a dead man by the look Maya was giving him.

Riley chuckled, shaking her head. "Maya, sorry Peaches, but you are sick," she stated getting them back on track that Maya was sick and should be at home in bed.

"But, I can't be," she began to whine. "My husband is coming home today and all I want is to-"

"Do not finish that sentence," Riley cut her off. "Remember your husband is my uncle."

"Remember when I'm talking about my sex life he is just my husband."

"I don't think your husband is going to touch you when you look like that. I know I wouldn't. I wouldn't even touch you with a stick."

Maya looked over at Zay appalled. "And you wonder why you aren't married."

"Riley's not married," Zay pointed out.

"Yet," Maya countered. "Riley isn't married yet but she has a ring on her finger."

"Maya," Riley sighed. "You really should go home," she pleaded.

"Riles, as your aunt, I'm telling you I'm fine."

Riley rolled her eyes. "Well as your niece I think I need to call my uncle to let him know his wife is ill and refuses to take care of herself."

Maya glared at Riley, "You wouldn't."

"She would," Zay cut in, nodding.

"I'm fine," Maya told both of them, dumping her coffee and throwing the cup in the trash. "I'm going to my classroom to get prepared for my first class."

Riley watched her best friend leave, shaking her head.

 **XOXOXOX**

"Today we are going to learn about..." Riley began to her fourth grade class but out the glass window of her door her best friend caught her attention as she rushed out of her class room. "Actually take out your notebooks and work on your essays I assigned yesterday. I'll be right back," she told her class before rushing out of her room and into the sixth grade English class asking her co-worker to send two students down to keep an eye out on her class as well as Maya's. Riley couldn't be more thankful at the moment her father was principal and she talked him in to making Maya and her rooms across from each other even though she taught English and Maya taught art.

"Peaches?" Riley said, when she entered the bathroom.

"Stall two."

Riley waited for her best friend to open the stall's door before speaking, "You're going home and don't even think about arguing with me on this or I will call Josh. I'm getting my dad to get us substitute teachers so I can get you home-"

Maya walked out of the stall looking like a train-wreck. "Okay, I'll go home," she agreed at one look at her reflection in the mirror.

"-And I don't want to-wait you will go home?"

Maya nodded, as she rinsed her mouth out with sink water and splashed some on her face.

"Good," Riley smiled, satisfied.

 **XOXOXOX**

"Okay, Maya, go to your room and get straight in bed-"

"Riles, I'm fine. I really don't need you to stay here. You can go home-"

"No, I can't. I'm not leaving until Uncle Josh gets here. So off to bed," Riley ordered, following behind the stubborn blonde. She made sure Maya was in her bed before going to the medicine cabinet and saying a little prayer there was NyQuil. She knew she needed something to make Maya go to sleep or Maya would avoid sleep and pretend she was feeling better to only get sicker. "Thank you Jesus," she murmured at the sight of the bottle. She grabbed the bottle before heading into the kitchen to pour Maya some juice and putting some crackers and a couple slices of turkey meat on a plate.

She walked into Maya's bedroom, to see the blonde still awake and on her phone but surprisingly under the covers. "I brought you gifts," Riley sang in a low voice.

Maya forced a smiled, "My favorite kind," she grumbled.

Riley made sure she took the medicine and ate a few bites and drank some of her juice before leaving the blonde to go to sleep. She walked into their kitchen, making herself a sandwich before sitting down on the couch to grade papers. She put some daytime court t.v. show and chuckled to herself at how ridiculous it was and wondered how people watched it but found herself glancing up at the television quite a bit. Between grading papers and watching the television she made sure to check on Maya. She was thankful when she went to check on her to finally see Maya had caved in and fell asleep. She smiled at the sight of Maya's phone still in her hand. She carefully took the phone out of Maya's hand and placed it on her nightstand before walking out of the room and quietly shutting the door.

"Gorgeous!"

Riley smiled at sound of her uncle entering his home, and was thankful he was home as she walked into the living room and found a confused Josh at the sight of her as he hung up in coat in the closet.

"You're not Gorgeous-I mean you are gorgeous but you're not my Gorgeous."

Riley chuckled. "No I'm not or that would be really weird and we would need a lot counseling," she laughed and Josh instantly agreed. "Maya is in your bedroom knocked out because she is sick."

Josh sighed, "You could have called me," he told her, knowing Riley hasn't had it easy with his wife. She was the worst when it came to be being sick but she refused to even acknowledge she was sick.

"Like she would let me but don't worry I had it under control as much as she would let me."

Josh nodded. "Thanks for taking care of her Riley. It makes it easier when work calls me out of town and I know there is someone who will look after her while I'm away."

Riley smiled. "Always. She is my best friend. Uncle Josh, you already know I trust you take care of her."

Josh returned her smile. "Always."

Both Josh and Riley turned their attention on the blonde as she made her entrance with her hair up in a messy bun and robe on.

"How long was I-Boing, you're home."

"Aw, Gorgeous, you don't look like you feel well," he sympathized, walking over to his wife and wrapping his arms around her waist as her arms went around his neck.

"And Zay said you wouldn't touch me with a stick."

Josh frowned, turning to look at Riley confused.

"And that's my cue to leave," she told them, gathering up her things. "Feel better Peaches. Bye Uncle Josh."

She heard the couple send her their farewells as Josh carried his wife back into their bedroom. She walked out of the apartment knowing she didn't have to worry about her best friend. She was in good hands.

 **Please leave me a review with your thoughts and if you have any requests send them my way by leaving a review or pm me. Until next time xoxo.**


	12. Lipstick(Rucas)

I heard this song and I got such a Rucas vibes for it and had to write it. I debated on sharing it because it is short and kind of rushed but thought why not? This is based on the song "Lipstick" by Dan and Shay and "Next Boyfriend" by Lauren Alania is mentioned.

Sorry for any mistakes/grammar.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Enjoy!

 **Lipstick**

Riley stared at herself in her bathroom mirror, dressed in her black dress as she steadied her breathing.

Deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

She reminded herself it's just another Friday. Nothing new. Nothing to worry about. Well, besides she had a date.

Not a date.

Kind of.

Just a drink or two.

She promised she would give a try and last for a couple of drinks and then she was free to come back to the safety of her home. She smiled at the sound of "Next Boyfriend" by Lauren Alania blasting from her radio.

"You got this," she reassured herself as she continued to stare at herself in the mirror.

The music became louder as her best friend dressed ready to go opened her bathroom door. "You look beautiful, Riles."

Riley gave her best friend a grateful smile before walking towards her and out the bathroom. "Okay, so what do you know about this Lucas guy?"

"Not much," Maya shrugged. "He's just a friend of a friend and Boing's new co-worker."

Riley stared at her best friend in disbelief before rolling her eyes as Maya winced and her face asking for forgiveness, "Great," she muttered. "He's basically a stranger and you know nothing about."

"No. I didn't say that. Josh assures me he is a great guy or you know I wouldn't have agreed to tell you about him and do you really think your uncle would give approval of some scumbag?"

Riley sighed. "You're right. It's just..."

Maya walked over wrapping an arm around her best friend's shoulder. "I know this is hard but you know Zay would want you to be happy."

Riley held back her tears, "I know," she agreed, resting her head on top of her best friend's.

Maya pulled away, "If you're not ready, Riles, I'll have Josh call and cancel-"

"No. You're right. Zay would want me to move on and be happy," she said, standing straight. She would always carry a piece of Zay with her but she couldn't stay single forever. She had to move on. No, she didn't expect this Lucas guy to fix her pain but at least she would be getting out there again. "I'm going on this date."

Maya nodded, giving her an encouraging smile. She placed the red lipstick in Riley's hand. "He'll be here in a half hour."

"Then you and Josh need to get going because I don't want you two here staring at us and watching our every move."

Maya playfully rolled her eyes, "Fine. We'll see you there?"

Riley nodded, watching her best friend go before going back to stare at herself in the mirror. She leaned in closer to the mirror putting on her lipstick.

 **XOXOXOXO**

Riley sat surprisingly comfortable in the passenger seat, staring at her reflection in the side view mirror at a red light.

"You look beautiful."

Riley looked over at him, blushing. "Thank you," she told him before looking away and biting her lip to hide her smile as she could still feel his eyes on her. This was the second time she heard she was beautiful tonight and as much as she loves hearing it from her best friend hearing it from the handsome green eye man in the driver's seat next to her was so different. It made the butterflies in her stomach start to fly again as her heart warmed up and melted. A feeling she hasn't felt in a while.

The two made it to his company's dinner party. She saw out the corner of her eye her best friend and uncle loss in each other slow dancing on the dance floor even though the song was upbeat as she followed Lucas over to the bar where it was a little more quiet. She reminded herself she only needed to last a couple of drinks then she could call it a night. She sat down on the bar stool next to him, putting in her order for her first drink before she knew it she was talking and laughing more than she has laughed in months and more importantly having a good time with the guy next to her. She wanted this to last longer than a couple of drinks.

A smile came to her face at the sound of her favorite song, "Next Boyfriend" coming through the speakers. She looked over at Lucas and down to hand as he offered to her. She placed her hand into his and allowed him to drag her to the dance floor where the two stayed until they shut the place down.

Maybe he would be the one to fix it. Maybe he would be the one to make her heart whole again.

 **Thank you for your reviews and requests! Keep them coming! Until next time xoxo.**


	13. Two Boneheads

Thank you for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Enjoy!

 **Two Boneheads**

"So, who do you think is going to be more mad?"

Josh looked over at Lucas as if he had two heads. They both knew who was going to be more mad. "Is that really a question?"

Lucas shrugged, "A dumb one?"

"Yeah, I'll say," Josh said, rolling his eyes as he stood up to walked over to leaned against the bars, looking up and down the hall at the other cells. He wondered how in the world the two ended up there and wanted nothing more than to get out of there but then the first thought of a certain blonde came to mind. "I'm probably safer here when she finds out," he muttered to himself before turning his attention on the other guy in the cell with him. "This is your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yeah, your's. You're the one who threw pickle juice on the guy."

"He was cheating."

Josh nodded, "He was-"

"And how was I suppose to know he was an undercover cop that could arrest me for assault? And let's not forget you're the one who called him a dirty cop."

Josh shrugged because it was true.

"Let's just be thankful they didn't charge us with anything worse than what we are being charged with."

Josh nodded, because he knew it could be a lot worst.

"And we had fun tonight."

Josh chuckled, retaking his seat on the concrete bench, "Yeah we did," he agreed, high-fiving the other boy and doing their secret handshake. He put his head in his hands as Lucas looked up at the ceiling, closing his eyes, both wondering how long there were going to be there.

"Well, look at what we have here."

Josh looked up and swallowed at the sight of the blonde. "Gorgeous-"

She shook her head, "Don't Gorgeous me."

"It's his fault," Josh pointed to the boy next to him.

Lucas looked over at Josh, not believing they were going through this again.

Maya held her hand up, hushing him. "You two are boneheads-"

"What she said," Riley cut in, marching over to stand next to Maya and putting her hand on her hips causing the three to look at her shocked. "What?" she asked, softly, causing Lucas to smile at how adorable she was.

"Like I was saying," Maya continued as the security guard opened the cell to set the boys free. "You two are boneheads. What the hell were you thinking?"

Josh frowned, looking over at the security guard. "Is there any way you can shut the cell back and leave me in here for the night?"

"You're not that lucky," Maya answered for the guard.

Josh sighed, "What are you doing here? I called Cory-"

"Who called me."

Josh sighed again. "I should have known," he muttered, walking over to his girlfriend. "Maya if you were there you would have been sitting on that God awful concrete bench next to me," he told her, throwing his arm around her shoulder as the four began to walk out.

"You would have," Lucas agreed, lacing his fingers through Riley.

"Well then let's be thankful I wasn't because then who would have came to bail you two boneheads out of jail."

The two boys looked over at each other before answering together.

"Riley."

 **Please leave me a review with your thoughts. I know this another short one and wasn't really a request but I wanted to share. My goal is to get back on track and start working on your requests so keep them coming. Until next time xoxo.**


	14. Two Black Cadillacs

I know, another short one. I suck. When planning this one out I thought it would be longer and a one-shot I would posted by itself but since it is on the shorter side I thought I should post it here instead of making it's own thread. This is a little darker than usual for me and **warning** there is hints of death/murder. Based on the song "Two Black Cadillacs" by Carrie Underwood.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Enjoy!

 **Two Black Cadillacs**

Riley stared at herself in the mirror, remembering every little memory and detail that put her here in this position. A widow.

 _"Riley."_

 _Riley looked up at the carefulness in her best friend's voice who was nervously twirling her wedding ring on her finger. "Last night while I was meeting up with Josh for dinner. I saw Farkle..."_

 _Riley looked over at her best friend with concern eyes as her best friend became more nervous with every word she spoke._

 _"At first I thought he was with you and I stood up to say hi but then a dark hair woman walked over to him and he got up to greet her."_

 _Riley tilted her head to the side as she felt her stomach start to turn at where her best friend was going._

 _"And he greeted her like you would greet someone you are in a relationship with. Not how you would greet a friend. They kissed, Riley. Like really kissed."_

 _Riley shook her head, not believing her best friend. "No, Farkle-"_

 _Maya nodded her head with regretful eyes, knowing she was breaking her best friend's heart. "I'm sorry Riley but I saw what I saw. I ran out of the restaurant before Josh could see because I knew it would cause a big fight but I'm telling you I saw Farkle with another woman last night."_

 _"I don't believe you. Farkle would never cheat on me."_

Riley swallowed, closing her eyes at the memory. She never wanted to believe it until two months ago when she could no longer deny it.

The late nights.

The secret phone calls.

The lipstick on his collars.

The perfume smells.

She slowly pulled the black veil over her face at the sound of the horn beeping from the black Cadillac outside.

 _Riley looked over at her sleeping husband as she held his cell phone in her hands. She walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, leaning back against the door. She felt her heart pound faster against her chest with every ring as she waited for the other woman to answer._

 _"Hey babe, I wasn't expecting you to call,"_

 _Riley felt her heart drop to the floor. She shook her head, of course Smackle was the last name of a girl and not just some work partner. "I'm not your babe and I know you definitely wasn't expecting a call from me."_

 _She heard the woman take in a deep breath. "You know."_

 _"How could you sleep with my husband?"_

 _"He promised me he was leaving you. He said you two weren't happy and haven't been happy in a long time. It was me who he wanted to be with."_

 _"He promised me he was going to end it with you. He told me he couldn't be more happy and was in it for the long run. It was me who he wanted to be with."_

 _"He's been lying."_

 _"To both of us."_

 _"I can't believe it. He told me he wanted forever with me."_

 _Riley nodded, she couldn't believe it either as she walked into her bedroom to stare at the sleeping man. The man she had promised the rest of her life to had promised the same thing to another woman._

 _"He can't get away with this."_

 _"We have to do something about it."_

Riley looked over her shoulder as another black Cadillac pulled up and dark hair woman with her face also covered with a black veil stepped out.

Riley looked back straight ahead, not a single tear fell from her eyes as the preacher continued talking about what a good man her husband was as the other woman took a seat on the opposite side. Both not daring to look over at each other.

"You can now come up and say your final goodbyes," the preacher ended.

Riley stood up at the same time as the other woman, both walking forward. Riley picked up a rose and laying it down. She looked over and saw the other woman for the first time face to face. The two shared a crimson smile, as they both threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground before walking off in different directions.

Both leaving their secret at the grave.

 **I know I said the next one would be a request and this is not so I double suck but I still hope you enjoy this. For fans of "Happier" there may or may not be a part three of it coming out soon. Until next time xoxo.**


	15. Requests

Hey everyone!

I really want to start writing one shots and your requests again but I've been failing so I want a fresh start with this story. So, if you have a request please leave it and if you have already left a request and I didn't write it, please leave it again. With your request the more detailed you are the easier and faster it will be for me to write them and if you want to pm me so we can talk about your request that would be helpful too. I love writing one shots based after songs. I feel they are the easiest. I mainly listen to country but it doesn't have to be country. It can be what ever your little heart desires. So, please start sending me your requests because I would love to start writing them. Until next time xoxo.


End file.
